


Aurors vs Aliens

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: Drarry Discord Writer's Corner Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Bookshop Owner Draco Malfoy, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: The book just HAD to be in a museum, didn't it?





	Aurors vs Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble for the monthly drabble challenge the Drarry Discord holds. For October 2018, the prompt was "I'm not asking permission," and the wordcount was 303. Kudos to @Nifflers-n-nargles for running this month's challenge, and loads of love to @MistyDeath for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> While I did cut this down to exactly 303 words for the drabble challenge, this here is the full drabble. I hope you enjoy!

“Ready?”

“On three.”

Draco swallowed thickly, glancing between Harry, Ron, and the door. On three, Harry broke down the door, Ron rushed in with his wand raised, and Draco flinched away from the sudden noise.

“Clear!”

“After you,” Harry murmured, turning his gaze on Draco. The green eyes burned with such intensity that Draco had to look away. There was too much stacked against him already--he wasn’t prepared to confront that just yet. Better not to see it. That way, it was easier to focus on what he should be doing.

Harry followed him through the door. Draco was sandwiched between Ron taking lead and Harry guarding their flank, and it was a painful reminder of why he was here, breaking into a museum, and not laughing with Daphne over their coffees back at the bookshop.

They half-ran through the main hall of the science museum. What they were after wasn’t there. It was off in a twisting corridor that attached to the main astronomy section.

“You three! Stop!”

“Go, Malfoy!” Harry said roughly, pushing Draco forward and rushing to assist Ron in detaining the group of security guards.

He stood there a moment. Gunshots popped and spells flashed, and he just stood. Frozen.  _ He didn’t belong here _ . He belonged at home. Merlin, he wanted to go  _ home _ .

Home wouldn’t be there much longer, though, if he didn’t get what he needed from that book.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could: the answers they needed were almost within his reach.

There.

Draco skidded to a stop, his breath coming in pants. A quick  _ alohomora _ opened the case, and the next moment, Draco had his hands on it. The book.

Reverently, he opened it and glanced at the table of contents. “Interplanetary phenomena of the past century.”  _ This was it. _

Hands beginning to tremble, he flipped the pages until he reached the chapter. Here it was. Exactly what they needed.  _ They’d done it. _

The next moment his attention was caught by the notes in the margins beside the introductory explanation of what a solar phenomenon was. Someone had doodled something. No, it was a drawing--

Draco gasped. It was an exact rendering of the strange alien birds that had descended on Diagon Alley Monday.

This book… they hadn’t even realized it, but this really was exactly what they needed. This book held the answers to what was happening to the world, and hopefully, how to stop it.

“You can’t take that,” someone hissed. Draco spun around, cradling the book in one arm and fumbling for his wand with the other. It was that young boy from the ruins. The one who hadn’t seemed…  _ right _ , to Draco, but whom Harry and Ron noticed nothing wrong with.

“Put it back. You can’t have it.”

Its eyes narrowed into slits, like a cat’s. Draco took a step back and swallowed thickly.

“I’m not asking permission.”

In the moments between the creature shedding its human skin and it lunging at him, Draco managed to fire off a stunner and take off running back toward the others.

"Harry! Ron!” He glanced back to see it shake off his stunner and look up, locking eyes with him and snarling. “We need to go  _ now _ !"


End file.
